The Sacrifice
by WuZhani
Summary: 'Dosakah aku yang selama ini telah memendam rasa pada kekasih saudara kandungku sendiri? Mengapa tuhan harus memberikanku perasaan lebih untuknya? Sungguh aku tak akan pernah merebutnya dari saudaraku sendiri, aku berjanji.' [ Chanbaek / Baekyeol FF Oneshoot ( GS ) ]


**Title : The Sacrifice**

**Author : WuZhani**

**ONESHOOT , PG 16 , SACRIFICAL , ANGST , GS ( GenderSwitch) , HURT**

**Cast : **

· **Byun Baekhyun**

· **Park Chanyeol**

· **Xi Luhan a.k.a Byun Luhan**

_Dosakah aku yang selama ini telah memendam rasa pada kekasih saudara kandungku sendiri? Mengapa tuhan harus memberikanku perasaan lebih untuknya? Sungguh aku tak akanpernah merebutnya dari saudaraku sendiri, aku berjanji._

Pagi ini aku tidak masuk kuliah lagi, tentu saja ukan untuk membolos aku adalah anak yang tergolong pintar dan rajin di kampus ku, jadi aku tidak masuk kuliah karna harus menjaga eonnie ku di rumah sakit karna eomma ku sedang pergi ke kanada bersama appa untuk mencari donor jantung untuk eonnie ku, ah kalian pasti tidak tahu ya? Aku _Byun Baekhyun_ seorang mahasiswa kampus XOXO University berumur 19 tahun dan aku mempunyai seorang eonnie yang bernama _Byun Luhan_ dia adalah satu-satunya eonnie yang aku sayangi kau tau? Dia sangatlah cantik terkadang aku iri mengapa dia bisa begitu cantik dan aku? Ah bisakah kita tidak membahasnya? Kkk~

"selamat pa.." belum sempat selesai menyapa orang yang berada di dalam kamar rawat itu pagi ini baekhyun melihat pemandangan yang jauh didalam lubuk hatinya itu sangat menyakitkan

"omo m-mianhae lulu unnie a-aku"

"ah baekhyun k-kau datang p-pagi sekali hehe" ucap seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan tergagap

"ah emm ya lulu unnie a-aku membawakan ini" balas baekhyun dengan canggung juga sambil menaruk kantung plastik berisi kimbab kesukaan eonnie nya

"ah sepertinya aku mengganggu m-mianhae unnie aku keluar dulu" lanjut baekhyun dan langsung keluar dari kamar rawat eonnie nya

"hei lihat,ini semua gara-gara kau ,baekhyun melihatnya -_-"

"oh bagaimana bisa ratuku menyalahkan ku begitu saja hmm? Bukankah kau menikmatinya juga?" balasnya dengan menampakan senyum smirk miliknya sambil mengelus gadis yang dia sebut ratu ini dengan lembut dan berakhir dengan cubitan lembut

"ya! Park chanyeol lepaskan kau membuat pipiku sakit dan memerah" ujar luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang bagi chanyeol malah terlihat menggemaskan

_-Flashback On-_

_"__selamat pagi ratu ku"_

_"__pagi chanyeol,kau sudah datang?"_

_"__aku disini semalaman apa kau lupa?"_

_"__ah benar aku lupa mian.."_

_"__kau tega sekali melupakanku"_

_"__mianhae chanyeol,aku tidak bermaksud melupakanmu"_

_"__kau harus ku beri hukuman karna telah melupakan ku"_

_"__hei bagiamana bisa ,aku hanya sedikit lupa dan tidak sengaja untuk melupakanmu haishh-_-"_

_"__kau tetap harus menerima hukumanmu ratu"_

_Chanyeolpun memegang tengkuk luhan dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengelus pipi lembut milik luhan_

_"__k-kau mau apa chanhmmpt.."_

_Belum selesai luhan bicara chanyeol sudah membungkam bibir cheri milik luhan dengan bibirnya, luhan yang hanya terdiam mulai membalas lumatan lumatan kecil dari bibir chanyeol hingga.._

_"__selamat pa.."_

_"__omo m-mianhae lulu unnie a-aku"_

_-Flashback Off-_

Tes

Cairan bening itu mulai keluar membasahi mata dan pipi seorang gadis mungil ini

"hiks hiks mengapa aku harus melihatnya" gumamnya lirih dengan isak tangisnya

"baekhyun?"

Ya gadis yang kini telah menangis adalah baekhyun,lantas gadis mana yang tidak akan menangis jika mendapati pujaan hati nya sedang berciuman dengan gadis lain ,bukan gadis lain lebih tepatnya saudara kandungnya sendiri

"hei ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya namja yang memakai jas khas milik dokter itu

"dokter kris?" kagetnya ketika mendongkakan wajahnya dan mendapati seorang dokter yang melihatnya menangis

"a-aku tidak menangis,a-aku hanya kelilipan, ya kelilipan" lanjutnya dengan berusaha menampakan senyum dan menyeka air mata yang berada diwajahnya

"kau yakin?"

"ya,aku yakin" balas baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya dan membuat puppyeyes yang sangat menggemaskan

"ah baiklah kalau begitu,oh bagaimana orangtuamu? Apakah sudah mendapatkan donor jantung untuk saudaramu?"

"aku belum tahu pasti,tapi mereka sedang bekerja keras untuk mendapatkannya"

"kau tahu baekhyun? Semua dokter sudah memfonis umurnya takan lama jika tak cepat cepat mendapatkan donor jantung itu" ujar kris dengan wajah yang ikut merasakan duka

"dokter aku izin permisi untuk keluar" ujar baekhyun dan langsung bergegas keluar dari rumah sakit setelah mendengar itu

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8:30 malam, semenjak kejadian tadi pagi baekhyun belum kembali ke rumah sakit untuk melihat eonnie nya

**TING TONG**

'siapa malam malam begini datang berkunjung? Apakah itu eomma dan appa? Ah tidak mungkin mereka bahkan mengatakan belum bisa kembali ke seoul' batinnya heran dan bergegas membuka pintu rumahnya

"chanyeol?" gumam baekhyun dengan wajah kagetnya

"ada apa?" lanjut baekhyun

"aku kesini untuk menjemputmu kerumah sakit,luhan dari tadi mencarimu dan mengapa ponselmu tidak aktiv?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol,baekhyun malah hampir berteriak melihat tangan chanyeol yang dipenuhi darah

"omo! Chanyeol tanganmu? Mengapa seperti itu? Ayo masuk aku akan mengobatimu" ucap baekhyun dengan nada khawatir lalu menariknya untuk duduk di kursi tamu dan dengan cepat mencari kotak p3k untuk mengobati chanyeol

"apa ini sakit? Tanya baekhyun pelan sambil mengobati lengan chanyeol

"hanya sedikit ,seharusnya kau tidak seperti ini, ini memperlama waktu kita untuk kembali ke rumah sakit, luhan sendirian aku takut luhan kenapa napa"

DEG!

sakit. ya hati baekhyun seperti tersetrum saat mendengar chanyeol yang begitu mengkhawatirkan saudaranya sedangkan tangannya saja sedang luka,ah hampir saja lupa chanyeol sangat mencintai luhan, wajar saja jika ia sangat mengkhawatirkannya

"mian..ayo kita ke rumah sakit" ucap baekhyun datar dan segera bersiap ke rumah sakit

"ya! Baekhyun mengapa kau baru mengunjungiku hah? Bukankah kau berjanji untuk makan kimbab bersama ku hari ini? Tapi tadi aku hanya memakannya sendirian dan kau pergi begitu saja huh" ujar luhan dengan cepat saat melihat adiknya datang

"kkkk mianhae unnie tadi aku harus ke kampus ada urusan penting yang harus diselesaikan" jawab baekhyun

"baekhyun kau tahu? Kau datang disaat mataku mengantuk, apa aku boleh tidur?" tanya luhan sambil menguap

"ne tentu saja ,tidurlah tapi berjanji untuk bangun lagi ya,karna aku besok akan membuatkan unnie kimbab lagi" ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut pirang milik eonnie kesayangan nya ini

"ne arasseo,tapi kau tidak boleh pulang, tidurlah di sofa dan tetaplah disini hingga aku terbangun,arasseo?"

"ne arasseo lulu unnie" balasnya sambil tersenyum

"chanyeol kau juga tak boleh kemana mana ,kau harus menjaga kami disini,arasseo?"

"ne arasseo chagi-ya "balas chanyeol dan mencium kening luhan

Oh tidak lagi lagi baekhyun harus melihatnya lagi

"ya! Park chanyeol kau tidak lihat disini ada baekhyun hah?" ucapnya kesal

"aku lupa ,lagipula baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan nya, ya kan?" ucap chanyeol lalu berlaih menatap baekhyun

"oh n-ne " balas baekhyun yang agak sedikit canggung

Saat luhan sudah tertidur baekhyun menerima sms dari eomma nya

**From : Umma :***

**To : Baekhyunie**

**_Baek,sepertinya eomma dan appa gagal mendapatkan donor jantung, eomma tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi,besok eomma dan appa akan kembali ke seoul_**

Tes

Airmata itu muncul lagi,kali ini bukan karna perasaannya yang sakit karna melihat chanyeol dan luhan, tapi karna ia terbayang dengan kata kata yang di ucapkan oleh dokter kris

_"__kau tahu baekhyun? Semua dokter sudah memfonis umurnya takan lama jika tak cepat cepat mendapatkan donor jantung itu"_

Ia tak kuasa membendung airmatanya lagi , ia takbisa membayangkan jika luhan pergi

"ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya chanyeol yang kini telah berjongkok dihadapan baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa

"apakah ini tentang luhan?" baekhyun masih tidak menanggapinya dan terus menangis

"tolong bicara baekhyun,apakah ini mengenai luhan?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir

"bukan ini bukan tentang lulu unnie"

"lantas?"

"ini masalahku dengan temanku"

Chanyeol mendengus lega setelah mengetahui bukan luhan penyebab baekhyun menangis

"kalau begitu aku ingin ke toilet dulu sebentar " ucap chanyeol dan meninggalkan baekhyun

'sadarlah baekhyun,disaat kau menangispun dia tidak perduli! Dia hanya memperdulikan lulu unnie, lupakanlah chanyeol baekhyun! Lupakan!' umpatnya dalam hati yang malah membuat tangisan itu semakin dalam

"selamat pagi sayang" ucap wanita dan pria paruhbaya itu saat melihat luhan terbangun

"eomma appa! Aku merindukan kalian" ucap luhan lalu berhambur memeluk kedua orangtuanya

"eomma dan appa juga merindukanmu sayang" ucap wanita yang tidak lain adalah eommanya

"baekhyun mengapa matamu bengkak?"

Tanya luhan ketika melihat baekhyun dengan mata bengkaknya

"baekhyun apa kau ada masalah" kini eommanya yang bertanya

"tidak ada apa apa eomma,unnie aku hanya kelelahan" ucapnya dengan senyum

"hei chanyeol apa kau selalu menjaga putriku ini saat aku ke kanada?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu pada chanyeol

"tentu saja ahjumma ,aku selalu menjaganya karna aku sangat mencintainya" eomma,appa dan luhan pun tertawa hanya baekhyun yang tersenyum paksa

"permisi tuan byun apakah kami bisa berbicara dengan anda dan istri anda? " ucap dokter kris yang tibs tiba masuk ke dalam kamar rawat luhan

"tentu" jawab pria paruh baya itu dan langsung mengikuti dokter kris keluar, begitu juga dengan wanita paruh baya itu

"chanyeol,apa yang akan mereka bicarakan? Apakah tentang sisa hidupku?" tanya luhan dengan nada yang sangat sedih

"tidak chagi,jangan berfikiran macam macam, jika seperti itu pun aku akan memberikan nyawaku untukmu chagi-ya"

Baiklah baekhyun sebenarnya sangat sakit melihat semua ini tapi disisi lain dia juga merasa kasihan dan terharu,entah apa yang ada di fikiran baekhyun hingga ia menemukan suatu ide

"tuan byun,nyonya byun maaf sebelumnya luhan harus segera mendapatkan donor jantung usianya hanya 2 minggu lagi jika diperlambat akan memperburuk kondisi pasien"

"tapi dokter kita juga sedang berusaha" jawab nyonya byun dengan isak tangisnya

"sudahlah nyonya,lebih baik kita berdoa untuk semua ini" ujar dokter yang bername tag 'kris' itu

"sayang bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau kehilangan luhan" ucap nyonya byun yang sudah menangis tak tertahankan lagi

"bersabarlah sayang ,benar kata dokter kris lebih baik kita berdoa untuk semua ini"ucap tuan byun yang berusaha menenangkan nyonya byun

"eomma appa ada apa?" tanya baekhyun khawatir

Dan tuan byun mulai menceritakan bahwa umur luhan hanya tinggal 2 minggu lagi dan luhan harus segera mendapatkan donor jantung

"hiks,,tenanglah eomma appa,lulu unnie tak akan pergi, aku berjanji"baekhyun mulai terisak dalam tangisnya

'tuhan semoga keputusanku ini tepat' batinnya dalam hati sambil terisak menangis

"baekhyun ada apa?" pria berjas khas dokter itu mulai duduk disebelah gadis mungil yang keadaanya sangat kacau

"dokter aku akan mendonorkan jantungku untuk lulu unnie"

"a-apa? Baekhyun tapi a-apa kau bercanda?" ucap pria bernama kris itu kaget

"apakah aku kelihatan bercanda?"

"oh baekhyun kau tahu resiko nya? Kemungkinan untuk hidup kembali saat sudah mendonorkan jantung itu sangatlah kecil"

"tak apa dokter,aku hanya ingin eonnie ku hidup sehat kembali,kumohon dokter dan aku ingin kau tidak memberi tahu orang tua ku "

"ta-tapi"

"kumohon dokter" ucapnya dan sekarang tubuh baekhyun sudah bersujud kepada dokter itu

"baekhyun apa apaan kau ini,bangunlah jangan seperti ini"

"dokter ku mohon hiks" ucapnya dan airmatanya mulai membanjiri pipinya

"apaboleh buat,kau ingin kapan oprasi itu berlangsung?" akhirnya dokter krispun tak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi

"besok"

"baiklah"

"chanyeol"

"baekhyun? Ada apa?"

"bisakah aku bicara denganmu?" ucapnya datar

"ne"

"ada apa?"

"apa kau sangat mencintai lulu unnie?"

Chanyeol mengerenyitkan dahinya

"tentu saja,ada apa?"

"kau tau saat kita pertama kali bertemu?"

"ya, aku tau ada apa?"

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ujar baekhyun

"katakanlah"

"aku mencintaimu"

DEG! Chanyeol membelalakan matanya dan kaget atas apa yang baekhyun katakan

"baekhyun tapi.."

"aku tahu kau hanya mencintai lulu unnie,terlihat saat pertama kali kau bertemu dengan lulu unnie,kau tahu chanyeol? Terkadang aku berfikiran menyesal mengenalimu dengan lulu unnie,mungkin saja aku bisa mendekatimu dulu jika kau tidak ku kenalkan dengan lulu unnie"

Chanyeol masih ternganga tak percaya

"kau tahu? Dulu sebelum kau berpacaran dengan lulu unnie kau selalu membuat ku tertawa dan tersenyum, tapi tidak lagi saat kau berpacaran dengan lulu unnie, yang kurasakan tiap hari hanyalah sakit dan sakit, aku selalu mencoba bertahan dan kuat untuk melihat kalian berdua, dan aku belajar untuk merelakan seseorang yang ku cintai untuk orang yang aku sayangi" baekhyun kini mulai meneteskan airmatanya

"chanyeol, aku mempunyai satu permintaan apa kau bisa mengabulkannya?" tanya baekhyun dan menatap chanyeol yang sedang kebingungan

"a-apa?" jawab chanyeol dan menatap baekhyun

"cium bibir ku sekali saja chanyeol"

"a-apa? Tidak baekhyun aku tidak bisa" tolak chanyeol dan membuang pandangannya kelain tempat

"ku mohon jika hidupku tak bisa merasakan indahnya bersamamu, tolonglah buat aku merasakan indahnya satu detik menjadi milikmu,kumohon" ucapnya dengan tangisan yang dalam

"baiklah" chanyeolpun akhirnya tak tega dengan baekhyun

Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah baekhyun hingga baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas chanyeol

Dan

CUPP

Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya di bibir baekhyun dan baekhyun langsung memeluk erat chanyeol dengan mata yang terus mengeluarkan airmata

KREKK

Oh tidak ternyata sedari tadi ada yang melihat semua ini

Baekhyun dan chanyeol sontak langsung melepaskan ciumannya

"chagi-ya/unnie" ucap nya bersamaan dengan wajah kaget

"ne baekhyun ini aku" ucapnya bergetar dan mulai mengeluarkan airmata

"u-unnie i-ini salah paham k-kau.."

"mengapa kau tak mengatakan semua ini padaku baekhyun?" ucap luhan dengan sedik membentak dan masih menangis

"MENGAPA!" kini luhan sudah mulai merasakan ledakan emosi dalam dirinya

"kau tau baekhyun? Aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang eonnie, aku sudah membuat hari hari adikku buruk,aku adalah penyebab dari mata bengkakmu setiap pagi hiks" ucap luhan yang terus menangis

"chagi aku.."

"cukup chanyeol kita sudahi hubungan ini"

"a-apa?" chanyeol mulai berkaca kaca

"t-tapi"

"pergilah chanyeol"usir luhan pada chayeol

Chanyeol pun pergi dengan airmata yang membanjiri wajahnya

Dan luhan kembali ke kamarnya

'tenanglah chanyeol kau takan pernah kehilangan lulu unnie,kau akan mendapatkannya lagi dan hidup bahagia bersamanya' batin baekhyun yang masih terisak

"permisi tuan dan nyonya byun hari ini kita akan langsung oprasi jantung putri anda" ucap suster yang masuk ke kamar rawat luhan dan membawakan baju perlengkapan untuk oprasi

"t-tapi suster kami belum mempunyai donor jantung untuk putri kami" ujar tuan byun dan dilanjuti dengan anggukan sang istri

"kalau begitu beruntunglah karna ada yang mendonorkan jantungnya untuk putri anda" ucap suster itu sambil tersenyum

"a-apa"

Tuan byun,nyonya byun dan luhan sungguhlah kaget dan pasti nya sangat senang, bagaimana tidak? setelah selama ini mencari donor jantung akhirnya mereka mendapatkannya juga

"baekhyun apa kau siap?" tanya dokter kris itu dengan nada yang jujur sangat menyedihkan

"aku siap,sebelumnya bisakah kau kirimkan pesan pada seseorang bernama chanyeol di ponselku katakan bahwa lulu unnie hari ini akan oprasi jantung dan datanglah kemari untuk memberinya semangat"

"baiklah" balas dokter kris dan menerima ponsel yang baekhyun berikan padanya

"satu lagi dokter,tolong berikan ini setelah lulu unnie sudah sadar setelah oprasi"

" ya akan ku berikan"

BEEP BEEP

Suara ponsel pria tinggi itu berbunyi,dengan sigap pria itu langsung mngambil ponselnya berharap itu adalah pesan dari wanita yang amat ia cintai

**From : Baekhyun**

**To : Chanyeol**

**_Chanyeol,hari ini lulu unnie mendapatkan donor jantung dan akan segera oprasi hari ini juga jam 3 siang kuharap kau datang untuk memberinya semangat_**

Tanpa disuruh lagi chanyeol langsung bersiap untuk bergegas kerumah sakit

"Kau siap sayang?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya kepada gadis berambut pirang ini

"ya eomma tentu saja" balasnya dengan senyum bahagia

"ngomong ngomong dimana baekhyun?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya itu

Seketika luhan langsung mengingat kejadian semalam dan matanya berkaca kaca

"kau kenapa sayang?" tanya wanita yang tidaklain adalah eommanya

"ah tidak eomma aku hanya tak sabar saja hehe" balasnya berbohong

"sabarlah sedikit sayang" balas eomma nya dengan tawa kecil

"luhan!" panggil seorang pria bertubuh tinggi itu

"chanyeol?"

"bersemangatlah untuk kesembuhanmu "ujar chanyeol memberi semangatdan tersenyum walau matanya kini tengah berkaca kaca

"tentu,dan apakah kau tau dimana baekhyun berada?"

"baekhyun?" dahinya berkerut seakan bingung, bagaimana tidak chanyeol saja tau luhan akan menjalankan oprasi dari baekhyun tapi mengapa dia tak ada disini ataukah baekhyun merasa malu dengan kejadian semalam? Bisa jadi, itulah pikiran chanyeol.

"nona luhan apakah sudah siap?" ujar seorang dokter berkulit tan

"tentu "

"sayang kami akan mendoakanmu disini,kau yang tenang ya" ucap eommanya kepada luhan

"ne eomma"balasnya dengan tersenyum

'hidup ini mungkin sangatlah singkat, tak terasa ini adalah akhir dari hidupku , walaupun begitu aku tetap bangga dengan semua ini, setidaknya aku bisa membuat orang orang bahagia dengan melihat lulu unnie sehat kembali , terutama eomma appa yang sangat kusayangi mereka pasti akan tersenyum kembali dan takkan ada tangisan lagi, juga teruntuk pria yang aku cintai uhuk maksudku chanyeol , walaupun aku tak bisa bersamamu tapi jantung ini nantinya akan selalu bersamamu, aku cukup senang dengan itu, secara tidak langsung jantung chanyeol nanti akan bersatu dengan jantungku, akhir nya sekian lama aku hidup aku punya sesuatu hal yang sangat berharga kau tahu apa itu? Cinta. Ya benar adanya jika cinta tak harus memiliki tapi dengan kau mengorbankan seseorang yang kau cintai untuk orang yang kau sayangi hidup ini akan terasa sangatlah indah. Sekali lagi selama nafasku masih berhembus aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai kalian semua yang sudah membuat hidupku bermakna eomma appa terimakasih telah mengajariku dewasa, lulu unnie terimakasih atas kasih sayangmu selama ini dan chanyeol terimakasih kau sudah mengisi hatiku walau terkadang terasa menyakitkan tapi sekarang hatiku sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya'

"sayang akhirnya kau siuman juga" ucap tuan byun dengan wajah gembira

Dikamar luhan kini sudah ada eomma appa dan chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum gembira tap ada sesuatu yang kurang

"mana baekhyun?"

"kau benar,sayang mengapa baekhyun tak kesini ya dan ponselnya pun tak aktiv" tanya nyonya byun pada tuan byun

"permisi" ucap seorang dokter

"dokter kris ada apa? Apakah putriku harus diperiksa lagi?" tanya tuan byun ketika dokter itu masuk

"tidak tuan hanya saja aku mau memberi tahu bahwa apakah kalian bisa segera mengadakan upacara pemakaman?" ucapnya perlahan dengan nada kesedihan yang jelas terlihat

"apa maksudmu dokter?" ujar nyonya byun dengan kaget

"s-siapa yang meninggal?"tanya tuan byun

"sang pendonor jantung" ucap dokter kris dengan nada yang jauh lebih pelan

"s-siapa? S-siapa yang mendonorkan jantung itu untuku?" ucap luhan dengan penuh rasa penasaran

"baekhyun" jawab dokter kris

"oh tuhan"

"dokter apa kau sudah gila?"

"maaf tapi baekhyun yang memintanya dan ini ada sesuatu yang baekhyun titipkan padaku sebelum pengambilan jantungnya"

Luhan langsung mengambil selembar kertas berwarna pink itu dan membacanya

' hai lulu unnie kau pasti sudah sehat kan? Hahaha aku sangat senang sekali,ah ya bilang pada eomma dan appa maafkan aku belum sempat mencari pacar haha dan lulu unnie aku sungguh minta maaf telah mencium chanyeolmu waktu itu,kumohon unnie jangan putuskan chanyeol karna aku akan sangat sedih,kau pasti sudah taukan jantung siapa sekarang yang berada di tubuhmu? Jadi ku mohon tak apa aku tak bisa bersama chanyeol tapi bolehkah jika jantung ini bersamanya? Aku mohon unnie, aku titipkan jantungku itu pada unnie, kau tahu? Jantungku sangat menyayangi chanyeol jadi kuharap kau menjaga jantungku dengan baik dan jangan tinggalkan chanyeol karna jika kau bersama chanyeol jantungku pasti akan merasa senang karna selalu dekat dengannya,ah bilang pada chanyeol jaga lah jantungku yang berada ditubuhmu tolong buatlah jantungku senang dan merasakan cinta setiapharinya, sudah dulu ya lulu unnie aku ingin beristirahat dulu,jangan mencoba untuk menangisiku karna aku membenci itu, saranghae lulu unnie,eomma,appa dan chanyeol.

\- Byun baekhyun'

Tak terasa sudah satu tahun baekhyun meninggalkan dunia ini

"hei apa kau sedang beristirahat sekarang? Aku membawakan mu bunga mawar ah tidak tidak bukan aku tapi chanyeol pasti kau sangat senang kan? Kau tahu aku ingin kimbab buatanmu,mungkin suatusaat nanti ketika tuhan akan mempertemukan kita kembali kau akan membuatkan kimbab itu untukku hehe" ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang bernama luhan itu dengan mata yang berkaca kaca

"baekhyun ,aku sudah mulai menjalani tugasku untuk menjaga jantungmu yang berada dalam tubuh luhan, maafkan aku yang selalu membuat jantungmu sakit ketika kau masih disini,sebagai gantinya aku berjanjji akan menjaga jantungmu sampai akhir waktu,aku berjanji" ucap chanyeol yang tak terasa menitihkan airmatanya

**END**

Huwaaaa readers maafkan aku yang sudah membuat FF gaje ini dan end dengan sangat jelek huhu L

Semoga kalian suka ya kalo ga suka juga suka sukain aja okeee? *maksa*

Jangan lupa Review nya readers^^

Dan buat silent reader aku tetep mau bilang makasih sama kalian karna udah mau baca FF abal-ku ini :*


End file.
